


Red Robin, Who?

by cissathebookworm



Category: Batman - All Media Types, NCIS
Genre: M/M, Offscreen Violence, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake is Tim McGee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissathebookworm/pseuds/cissathebookworm
Summary: Tim was screwed. Tim and the rest of Team Gibbs were stuck in a warehouse with a bunch of gun-toting thugs between them and the door. Amazingly that wasn’t the problem. The problem was that Tim could get them out of the situation but that required him donning his vigilante mask in front of people who thought he was wimpy Tim McGeek.





	Red Robin, Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost this story without my consent. However, reccing this fic is appreciated.

They were screwed. Tim was positive that they were majorly, irrevocably screwed. The four of them were in some abandoned warehouse on the docks facing down several very large and very armed men from a drug ring. Their intel had said that the warehouse would be empty and all they would find was an abandoned base because the drug ring had supposedly moved on to a new location. Instead, they found a dozen heavily armed men. Tim counted each man having at least three guns are each man and a box of explosives between them and the exit. In other words, the situation had gone to hell in a handbasket.

 

Tim really hated Mondays. 

 

Crouched behind a cement barricade, the team angrily whispers to each other. “I think we should make a stand!” Ziva quietly exclaims, “We are sitting geese here!” 

 

“It’s sitting  _ ducks _ !” Tony exasperatedly corrects, “And how are we going to take them down when it’s just the four of us with no backup?! They have explosives and out-gun us.”

 

Gibbs makes a harrumphing sound as he analyzes the situation in front of them. Ziva makes a strangling motion towards Tony, “We can’t just sit here!” 

 

Tony gestures towards his phone, “Backup is over an hour away!” 

 

Tim lets their voices drift into background sounds as he takes in the situation in front of them. Several minutes later he zones back in on the tail end of another angry rant by Tony. Tim cuts across whatever Ziva was about to say, “I think I may have an idea.”

 

“What is it, McGee?” Gibbs asks. 

 

“You guys are going to have to trust me.” Tim looks at the three of them, “What I’m about to say is going to sound a bit crazy.” Gibbs makes a go-ahead motion. 

 

“Um, well,” Tim clears his throat before shedding his bulky NCIS jacket and cap. He then touches a button on his belt which reveals the true image of his bat-issued belt. Tim first pulls out an adhesive domino mask which he quickly adheres before he pulls out his wrist computer from one of the compartments and straps it on. Tim taps at a few buttons before the smiling face of Nightwing pops up. Tony stares in shock, instantly recognizing the vigilante. 

 

“Hey, Red Robin!” Nightwing cheerily answers, “What’s up?” 

 

“How fast can someone Zetta to the coordinates that I sent?” 

 

Nightwing taps at a few buttons on his end, “Less than five. You in a bind?” 

 

“Yeah, a dozen hostiles heavily armed with a room full of explosives between me and the door. I have three civilians with me and I’m not wearing my suit. I’m just lucky I impulsively put my belt on this morning.”

 

Nightwing tuts, “The situations you get yourself into, little brother.” 

 

“Don’t remind me,” Tim groans, “Hood and Robin aren’t going to let me live this down once they find out.” 

 

Nightwing giggles, “Okay so do you want KF or your boyfriend?” 

 

“Superboy. Please for the love of all that’s good don’t send KF.” Tim pleads. 

 

“Gotcha. Superboy’s gonna be there in two or less.” 

 

“You’re the best big brother,” Tim praises Nightwing, “Promise I’ll come for family dinner this weekend!” 

 

“You better,” Nightwing threatens before the feed cuts out. 

 

Tim sighs back against the concrete, ignoring the looks on his teammate’s faces for the moment. “Okay, so we’re gonna have Superboy as the backup in roughly two minutes. You guys are going to stay here and cover me while Superboy and I neutralize the threat.” 

 

Almost as soon as the words left Tim’s mouth, they hear a crashing sound. “You rang?” Superboy cheers, blasting his way through the warehouse door and punching the nearest goon in the face. 

 

Tim grins. He flips over the concrete barrier and gets to work. Superboy and Tim fall into an easy dance and the men are all unconscious before five minutes have passed. The boys share a high-five and then a hug. Superboy pulls Tim closer and presses a kiss to his lips to which Tim eagerly responds. 

 

“Who’s the World’s Finest?” Superboy jokingly asks. 

 

“Technically that title belongs to our dads,” Tim snarks. Superboy lightly smacks Tim’s arm and they both laugh.  

 

Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony cautiously emergence from behind the barrier, their eyes a little wide and wary. Tim waves them over, “This is Superboy, my boyfriend. Kon, these are my coworkers: Special Agents David, DiNozzo, and Gibbs.” 

 

The shock quickly wears off. “What the hell was that?” Gibbs looks riled. Tim figured he was still screwed, just in an entirely different way. At least they weren’t about to be blown to high heaven...Probably. The jury was still out on what Ziva would do. 

 

Did he mention that he hated Mondays? Because he did, with a vicious passion. 

 

“I called in some backup?” Tim shrugs, acting nonchalant. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I am obsessed with this idea. This is a little drabble that I've been playing with for a while. I'm not sure if it'll ever move beyond this point so I thought I'd go ahead and post it. It's being marked as complete as I'm not sure if I'll ever return to it.


End file.
